Rocklyn
by emergencyreaction
Summary: Rocky and Kaitlyn.


Kaitlyn had spent the past year gradually falling deeper in love with Rocky Lynch. They'd met on multiple occasions, they'd hugged and he near enough sang to her during a performance. Every time they met Kaitlyn honestly felt sparks fly, she felt like it was meant to be and they were made for each other. And up until today, she didn't think she could be any more in love with him.

It was the same as any other boring day for Kaitlyn, she'd woken up for school and was getting ready as usual when she heard her phone vibrate. After perfecting her hair, she checked it only to see a text from an unknown number saying "I'll see you at school today." She was startled, she had absolutely no clue who had text her. She thought to herself "oh it must be a friend of mine, I'll leave it and ask them at school." She put her phone down and continue to get ready for what she knew was going to be a boring day.

It was lunch time, the morning had been a bore and Kaitlyn and her friends went and sat outside for lunch. Someone was playing music loudly and as they were just about to ask them to turn it off, an R5 song came on. It was "I want you bad". However, it wasn't like any version Kaitlyn had heard before. It had a very long introduction and didn't seem right, so she stood up and walked over to the boys playing the music. She tapped one of them on the shoulder before turning round with a microphone in his hand, and starting to sing. It was Rocky. He'd travelled from California to sing to her infront of everyone because he had to admit his undying love for Kaitlyn. She stepped back in shock hands on her hips whilst Rocky smirked and stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair because kissing Kaitlyn's cheek and then jumping up onto the table to dance. All of a sudden, the rest of R5 came out from behind one of the buildings and joined him on the table. By now, nearly the whole school was outside listening to the song and dancing around. Kaitlyn was blushing dramatically and Rocky could see the look of slight embarrassment but happiness in her eyes. He turned off the music, and took her by the hand. Whilst R5 got involved with the other students, Rocky and Kaitlyn sat on a bench and talked. He had his arm around her and her head was in his neck and it fit perfectly. He asked how her day was, and what her plans were for the future. He was making a massive effort to memorise every little detail she told him, her fears, hopes and her dreams. She told him her dream was to marry him, and he replied with "well I think I can make that dream come true. He kissed her on the forehead, his soft rosy lips brushing against her skin. She was so happy. The bell rang and Kaitlyn knew she had to go but didn't want to leave him. He followed her in and sat in all of her lessons with her, just watching her and admiring her beauty. His eyes didn't leave hers once throughout the day.

When school was over, he invited her back to the bus which they'd driven to New Jersey in. He continued to ask more about her and what she enjoyed to do, her favourite music, her favourite films. They sat snuggled up on the sofa before Rydel, Ross and Riker came running in. Ratliff wasn't with them because he was sick. Rocky sat up, looked into her eyes and said "I want to do this infront of everyone so they know how much I like you." He smiled and continued. The others were silent. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, embarrassed. Kaitlyn smiled and blushed. "I'd love to" she replied. Rydel's face lit up and she jumped up and down with happiness. "I have something here for you, I want you to keep it always and think of me when you see it." Kaitlyn was slightly confused but allowed him to pull out a box without questioning him. She began to panic that he was about to propose and her heart was thudding. "It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. I promise to love you for as long as my heart will let me, you mean the world to me." He took out the ring and placed it on her finger before leaning in and kissing her gently. She kissed back but couldn't help but laugh as Riker was wolf whistling. Kaitlyn had a moment of thought and realised. "It was you who text me this morning, wasn't it?" She asked him with a look of joy in her eyes. He bowed his head and laughed before nodding and placing his arms around her. The others were overexcited to see Rocky's new girlfriend and before she knew it, Kaitlyn was Rydel's best friend.

Because of the distance between them, Rocky skyped his girlfriend every day at the same time and texted her every second he could. They were head over heals for each other. Even Stormie loved coming into the skype calls and talking to Kaitlyn about her day.

It was a Saturday morning and they were seeing each other for the first time in months. Kaitlyn woke up, stressing about what to wear on her date. She spent hours trying on outfits and eventually chose jeans and a very pretty top. She was ready to go and the doorbell rang. It was Ryland, he was dressed in a tuxedo. He took her hand to a car waiting at the end of the pathway and opened the door for her. Rocky was sat inside with a red rose in his hand. He was obviously very nervous and he stood up to hug her, forgetting he was in a car and bashed his head on the roof. It was their first proper date alone so Kaitlyn sat him down and kissed his head. He smiled goofily and kissed her cheek. "So, I spent a very long time thinking about what to do today.." He began. He explained the plans for the day and they consisted of everything she told him she enjoyed doing on the day he surprised her at school. She was so overwhelmed that he'd put so much thought into what they were doing.

At the end of the day, they arrived back at Kaitlyn's house. He walked her to her door, and they said their goodbyes and kissed under the beautiful moonlight. As he began to walk away, Kaitlyn shook her head and shouted "Rocky wait!" She was shivering in the cold so he quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Come inside and meet my family, you can stay over if you want." She finished. He smiled and bowed his head. "I'd love to" he replied before kissing her cheek. They walked inside and she introduced him to her family. They loved him and they spent a lot of the evening talking to him about R5 and what he likes to do. It was late and Kaitlyn was getting tired, so they said their goodnights and hurried off to bed. Whilst Kaitlyn was in the bathroom, Rocky had lit a few candles in her bedroom and lay a few rose petals on her bed. She came out in her pyjamas, shocked. He was stood in his green boxers, by the bed with a rose in his mouth. She went over and they kissed softly. They climbed into bed and she rested her hand and head on his shoulder with his arm around her. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you so much" into her ear before she drifted off.

A few hours later, Kaitlyn woke up shaking and scared. Rocky hadn't slept so he was awake and he took her hand. "Baby, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" He asked. She looked around her room with a look of fright "I just had a horrible dream, these people came for me and.." Before she could finish he put his finger on her lips and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm never going to let anybody hurt you, I'll protect you I promise." He said sweetly but concerned. She put her nose up against his and they kissed again before lying back down to go back to sleep. "Why were you awake? Haven't you slept?" She asked Rocky. "I was watching you sleep, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

She blushed before tucking her head back into his shoulder and drifting off.


End file.
